Book 4.5: Black Frost
'''Black Frost '''is the four point five book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) Kindle Description From Amazon bestselling author John Conroe comes a horrifying story of what if. What would you do to protect a loved one? Would you kill? Widower Ian Moore will do almost anything to protect his daughter from a threat that comes straight out of our darkest fairytales. If he has his way he'll prove that Ashley was the absolutely worst target they could have picked. In fact, you might want to take notes, 'cause your family may be next. Paperback Description What would you do to protect a loved one? Would you kill? Widower Ian Moore will do almost anything to protect his daughter when she's threatened by forces straight out of our darkest fairytales. And you, dear reader, may want to take notes. Your family may be next. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description What would you do to protect a loved one? Would you kill? Widower Ian Moore will do almost anything to protect his daughter from a threat that comes straight out of our darkest fairytales. If he has his way he'll prove that Ashley was the absolutely worst target they could have picked. In fact, you might want to take notes, 'cause your family may be next. ©2011 John Conroe (P)2017 Audible, Inc. MP3 CD - Description Book 1 of the Demon Accords. What would you do to protect a loved one? Would you kill? Widower Ian Moore will do almost anything to protect his daughter from a threat that comes straight out of our darkest fairytales. If he has his way he'll prove that Ashley was the absolutely worst target they could have picked. In fact, you might want to take notes, 'cause your family may be next. It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, an audiobook, and as an MP3 CD. Acknowledgment in Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) Reviews for Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) Kindle Details for Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 516 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 0.516 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 116 pages. The ISBN of the page numbers source is 1257752847. The publication date or the release date was August 4, 2011, which was over 7 years ago or 7 years, 8 months, 13 days ago including today's date. Also known as 2813 days which can be converted into 243,043,200 seconds, 4,050,720 minutes, 67,512 hours, 401 weeks and 6 days and/or 770.68% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B005G0JIYS. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. It is published by Holme Press and they have 2 editions. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #164,804 Paid in Kindle Store * #1774 in Fairy Tale Fantasy * #2151 in Mythology & Folk Tales (Kindle Store) * #2504 in Mythology & Folk Tales (Books) The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars before credits and $2.99 US Dollars after credits. Paperback Details for Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) The pages in the paperback are a total of 338 pages. It was published by lulu.com on August 11, 2011, which was over 7 years ago or 7 years, 8 months, 6 days including today's date. Also known as 2806 days which can be converted into 242,438,400 seconds, 4,040,640 minutes, 67,344 hours, 400 weeks and 6 days and/or 768.77% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1257752847 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1257752843. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 0.3 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 8 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.5 stars out of 5 stars from 152 customer reviews which include 59% percent gives it 5 stars, 31% percent gives it 4 stars, 9% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its first edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-binding paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 16440377. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #2,316,627 in Books * #95881 in Science Fiction (Books) The paperback version cost $8.99 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) The listening length of the audiobook is 6 hours and 17 minutes which is also known as 6.28 hours, 22,620 seconds, 377 minutes, 0.261805 days, 0.037400 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studio. The Audible.com release date happened on August 29, 2017, which was over 1 year ago or 1 year, 7 months, 19 days ago including today's date. Also known as 596 days which can be converted into 51,494,400 seconds, 858,304 minutes, 14,304 hours, 85 weeks and 1 day, and/or 163.29% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B073X1JF7T. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #1039 in Mythology & Folk Tales (Books) * #1113 in Dark Fantasy * #1716 in Science Fiction (Books) The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $17.99 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from January 16, 2018. The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1543685102 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1543685107. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 5.2 inches x 0.5 x 6.8 inches and the total shipping weight is 2.7 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.5 stars out of 5 stars from 152 customer reviews which include 59% percent gives it 5 stars, 31% percent gives it 4 stars, 9% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #4,774,097 in Books * #31462 in Mythology & Folk Tales (Books) * #79060 in Books on CD * #158896 in Science Fiction (Books) The MP3 CD version cost $14.72 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 4.5: Black Frost (2011) This part will be updated when I buy the paperback version or when I find an image showing the back cover. Category:Books Category:Novels